


Tres por el precio de uno (y no hablamos de tríos)

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthdays, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kenma Birhtday, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Lev Birthday, Love, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, birthday boy - Freeform, halloween party, he is so happy, lev being a baby
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: A Kuroo le ha surgido una idea. El cumpleaños de tres de sus compañeros de equipo se acerca y pretende celebrarlo por todo lo alto con una fiesta de disfraces a la que invita a medio mundo.





	Tres por el precio de uno (y no hablamos de tríos)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, holita! 
> 
> Aquí os presento mi aportación para el cumpleaños de Kenma (16 de octubre), Lev (30 de octubre) y Inuoka (1 de noviembre). Es mi primera aportación a los cumpleaños de mis hijos así que aquí estamos. Bueno, voy a separar esta historieta en dos partes, si no me equivoco, una más larga que la otra y que publicaré pues, no sé, no tengo ni idea. 
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

1 de octubre  
Kuroo estaba sentado en el suelo del gimnasio estirando su cuerpo intentando tocar sus tobillos cuando de repente una fugaz idea pasó por su cabeza. Emocionado, se levantó del sitio de un salto, llamando la atención del resto. El entrenamiento acababa de terminar y nadie entendía de dónde sacaba la energía su capitán. 

—¿Lev tu cumpleaños es en octubre, verdad? 

El chico asintió confundido. Kuroo colocó sus manos a su cintura sonriendo de manera temible. Era como si hubiera descubierto la fórmula perfecta para acabar con la humanidad. Kenma, que estaba detrás de ellos y ni siquiera veía la cara de su amigo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El moreno estaba planeado algo que no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

—¿Y el tuyo, Inuoka, es en noviembre?

—El uno… —El bloqueador juntó las cejas, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, con suma desconfianza.

—¡Perfecto! —Kuroo casi gritó de júbilo —¡Vamos a celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños para ustedes tres!

Por tres se refería a Lev, Inuoka y Kenma. Todo ese plan había comenzado esa misma mañana cuando caminando hacia su instituto, Kuroo le recordó a Kenma que su cumpleaños sería dentro de poco y que por lo tanto debería hacer algún tipo de celebración. Sin embargo, Kenma se había negado incluso antes de que lo sugiriera. Kuroo no podía hacer nada si su mejor amigo prefería no celebrar su cumpleaños, tampoco lo iba a obligar de todos modos. Pero le seguía pareciendo una mala idea. Entonces Kuroo pensó que si la celebración se juntaba con otros cumpleaños, a Kenma no le importaría tanto. 

—No —Kenma era el único que se negaba. Lev había abierto los ojos, muy sorprendido, sonriendo como si acabara de escuchar la noticia más importante de su vida. Inuoka se había encogido de hombros, no había planeado nada realmente importante para su cumpleaños por lo que, a pesar de ser una idea de Kuroo, no le desagradó del todo.

—Sí, —dijo Kuroo mirando a Kenma que ya había terminado de estirar, luego se giró a los otros dos —¡y será una fiesta de disfraces!

Yaku puso los ojos en blanco diciendo que no había necesidad alguna de disfrazarse solo para que Lev le recordase que su cupleaños era un día antes de Halloween y que como tal, debían hacer una fiesta que tuviese que ver con monstruos. Iba a volver a quejarse diciendo que no hacía falta porque no eran americanos, pero tanto Kuroo como Yamamoto estaban de su lado, así que le fue tarea imposible.  
Después de cambiarse, el equipo decidió ir a una cafetería para hablar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de los tres jugadores. En realidad, fueron Kuroo, Yamamoto y Lev quienes querían hablar del tema, Kenma fue obligado a ir tras ellos y Yaku se sintió con la responsabilidad de vigilar a aquel extraño grupo.

—Este es el plan: —dijo Kuroo dibujando en una servilleta con un bolígrafo que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado, después de recibir su café — Será el sábado antes del cumpleaños de Lev e Inuoka y después del de Kenma, que el domingo no tenemos entrenamiento. Lo primero: ¿Dónde la hacemos? Porque yo dejaría mi casa pero no habría el hueco suficiente.

—¿A cuántas personas piensan invitar? —Preguntó horrorizado Yaku, la casa de Kuroo era lo suficientemente grande.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros. —A Kenma le cae bien el pequeñín de Karasuno, así que quería invitar a todo su equipo —pausó llevándose el bolígrafo a la boca y mordiendo su tapa. Kenma a su lado sintió alivio cuando Kuroo hubo mencionado a Hinata, al menos tendría a alguien a quien no quisiera matar. —y obviamente a Bokuto. Y Akaashi. 

—¿Sólo a ellos del Fukurodani? —le preguntó Yamamoto con la esperanza de que invitara también a las mánagers de este equipo. 

—Pues invitamos a todo el equipo. 

Yaku volvió a mirarlo horrorizado —¿Dónde piensas meter a tanta gente?

—Mi casa es bastante grande —se metió Lev en la conversación, que no había estado hablando pues se había concentrado en comer un trozo de bizcocho que había pedido —y a mi hermana no le importará en absoluto que traiga a unos cuantos amigos.

¿Unos “cuantos” amigos? Yaku miró fatal al chico a su lado y rodó los ojos exasperado al encontrarse con su boca llena de migas de bizcocho. Estaba rodeado de niños, pensó. Miró a Kenma en busca de ayuda, quizás él podría darle un poco de lógica a su amigo, pero nada, estaba dentro de su móvil jugando a cualquier cosa y estaba seguro de no estaba prestando atención alguna. 

—¡Sí! ¡Que Alisa venga también! —sonrió emocionadísimo Yamamoto, sentía que la situación mejoraba a momentos y no podía esperar a que la fiesta llegase.

—Vale, tenemos casa. Ahora, necesitaremos algunas luces, no sé, para darle ambiente. Y comida. ¿Quién se encarga? 

Ninguno habló pues quizás la tarea era demasiada responsabilidad para cargar con ella. Kuroo suspiró.

—Vale: Yaku, tú compra luces o cosas típicas de Halloween. Busca inspiración en Pinterest o algo. —Lo señaló mientras lo decía, leyendo las cosas que había estado apuntando en la servilleta. —Yamamoto, tú te encargas de las bebidas, busca refrescos y cosas burbujeantes. Y yo buscaré comida. ¿Todo entendido, equipo?

Lev y Yamamoto asintieron gruñendo un poco, parecía que estaban a punto de entrar a la cancha a jugar el partido de sus vidas. Yaku seguía pensando que era una pésima idea. Y Kenma, él continuaba concentrado en su teléfono. 

_Best Captains_  
**[01/10 18:47] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** ¡hOLAAA! Dejadme informaros que por la presente aquí dispuesta, cada uno de ustedes ha sido seleccionado con vuestro respectivo equipo a formar parte de la prodigiosa celebración que se va a llevar a cabo el día 27 de octubre en la extraordinaria residencia de los Haiba. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestro querido y más amado setter, Kozume Kenma, y de otros dos jugadores de nuestro equipo. Y como regalo de cumpleaños, ¡solo teneis que llevar un poco de comida! Lo que sea está bien: Snacks, golosinas, comida basura… Oh y además, ¡debéis venir disfrazados! Es una fiesta de Halloween a fin de cuentas. ¡Os esperamos!

**[01/10 18:48] Dadichi:** ¿El disfraz es obligatorio?

**[01/10 18:48] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** claro que sí, hombre, que es halloween

**[01/10 18:48] Dadichi:** Pero aquí vivimos en Japón.

**[01/10 18:49] Bokubro:** OMG BRO UNA FIESTA? CLARO QUE SÍ VAMOS A IRÇ

**[01/10 18:49] Bokubro:** A AKASHI LE ENCANTA LA IDEA

**[01/10 18:49] Dadichi:** Voy a preguntárselo al equipo, pero no confirmo nada, eh.

Oikawa (◠‿◠✿) está escribiendo…

**[01/10 18:50] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** Ah, olvidaba que Oikawa también está aquí.

**[01/10 18:50] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** da igual, también estás invitado¡¡

**[01/10 18:51] Oikawa (◠‿◠✿):** Me siento muy atacado ahora mismo.  
KARASUNO FIGHT!  
**[01/10 18:50] Dadichi:** Hola chicos, Kuroo nos ha enviado un mensaje:

**[01/10 18:50] Dadichi:** ¡hOLAAA! Dejadme informaros que por la presente aquí dispuesta, cada uno de ustedes ha sido seleccionado con vuestro respectivo equipo a formar parte de la prodigiosa celebración que se va a llevar a cabo el día 27 de octubre en la extraordinaria residencia de los Haiba. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestro querido y más amado setter, Kozume Kenma, y de otros dos jugadores de nuestro equipo. Y como regalo de cumpleaños, ¡solo teneis que llevar un poco de comida! Lo que sea está bien: Snacks, golosinas, comida basura… Oh y además, ¡debéis venir disfrazados! Es una fiesta de Halloween a fin de cuentas. ¡Os esperamos!

**[01/10 18:50] Hinata The Ace:** WOAHHH LA FIESTA DE KENMA, PODEMOS IR??

**[01/10 18:51] SugaR:** ¿Y es fiable? Digo, es Kuroo quien lo dice…

**[01/10 18:51] Hinata The Ace:** puedo preguntarle a kenma, para confirmarlo.

_kageyama está escribiendo…_

**[01/10 18:52] Tsukishima Kei:** ¿Disfraz? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

**[01/10 18:52] Rolling Thunder:** ¡Pues la idea de ir con disfraz me parece emocionante! ¡Podemos ir todos a juego!

**[01/10 18:52] Tsukishima Kei:** No, por favor.

_kageyama está escribiendo…_

**[01/10 18:53] SugaR:** ¿Y de quién es el cumpleaños a parte del de Kenma?

**[01/10 18:53] Dadichi:** Ni idea

**[01/10 18:53] kageyama:** ¿Te mandas mensajes con Kenma? @HinataTheAce

**[01/10 18:54] Rolling Thunder:** (・о・)

**[01/10 18:54] Hinata The Ace:** tú no? @kageyama

**[01/10 18:54] tAnAkA:** ⚆ᗝ⚆

**[01/10 18:55] Yamaguchi:** ¿y vamos a ir? A mi me gustaría ir.  
_kageyama está escribiendo…_

**[01/10 18:55] SugaR:** Pues depende de lo que diga la mayoría, ¿no?

**[01/10 18:55] Tsukishima Kei:** Yo no voy a ir.

**[01/10 18:55] tAnAkA:** aburridoooooooooooo

_kageyama está escribiendo…_

**[01/10 18:55] Ennoshitaa:** podemos disfrazarnos de lo que queramos, no?

**[01/10 18:56] SugaR:** A mi me gusta la idea de disfrazarnos todos a juego, es más divertido, ¿no creéis? 

**[01/10 18:56] kageyama:** No _@HinataTheAce_

**[01/10 18:56] Rolling Thunder:** ¡Sí! ¿Qué tal si vamos de zombies?

**[01/10 18:56] tAnAkA:** o de hombres lobo

**[01/10 18:56] Rolling Thunder:** ¡vampiros!

**[01/10 18:56] tAnAkA:** VAMOS DE ZOMBIES HOMBRES LOBO VAMPIROS

**[01/10 18:57] Rolling Thunder:** no

**[01/10 18:57] Rolling Thunder:** tengo el perfecto ryu

**[01/10 18:57] Rolling Thunder:** vamos a ir de…

**[01/10 18:57] Rolling Thunder:** DEMONIOS

**[01/10 18:57] Rolling Thunder:** Y ASAHI SERÁ JESÚS

**[01/10 18:57] Rolling Thunder:** Y SUGA NUESTRO ÁNGEL

**[01/10 18:57] Dadichi:** Wow, chicos, relajaos, que ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a ir.

**[01/10 18:58] Hinata The Ace:** Kenma me ha dicho que la fiesta es de verdad

**[01/10 18:58] Hinata The Ace:** y que el cumpleaños también es de Lev y de Inuoka  
**[01/10 18:58] Hinata The Ace:** ¡Yo si quiero ir!

**[01/10 18:58] SugaR:** Vale, pues entonces votemos, ¿quiénes quieren ir?

_kageyama está escribiendo…_

**[01/10 18:58] Hinata The Ace:** yop

**[01/10 18:59] Rollling Thunder:** yo

**[01/10 18:59] Rollling Thunder:** y asahi dice que también

**[01/10 18:59] tAnAkA:** x3

**[01/10 18:59] Ennoshitaa:** yo voy mientras que el disfraz que elijamos no sea elegido por tanaka o noya

**[01/10 18:59] tAnAkA:** o(・_・)9

**[01/10 19:00] kageyama:** Yo también.

**[01/10 19:00] Tsukishima Kei:** Yo no.

**[01/10 19:00] Yamaguchi:** Yo sí!!

**[01/10 19:00] SugaR:** Pues me too.

_Best Captains_  
_43 mensajes sin leer…_

**[01/10 19:01] Oikawa (◠‿◠✿):** QUIERO UNA INVITACIÓN EN EXCLUSIVA PIDIENDOME PERDÓN KURO-CHAN, ES INADMISIBLE QUE ME OLVIDARAS

**[01/10 19:01] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** Oikawa Tooru, me hallo aquí el día de hoy para ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas y pedirte, no, suplicar tu asistencia al emotivo encuentro que tendrá lugar el 27 de octubre. 

**[01/10 19:01] Oikawa (◠‿◠✿):** Gracias.

**[01/10 19:02] Oikawa (◠‿◠✿):** Voy a preguntarle a Iwa-chan, deseadme suerte (・ω<)  
[01/10 19:02] Dadichi: Bueno, pues la mayoría de mi equipo ha dicho que sí así que cuenta con nosotros.

**[01/10 19:02] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** ¿Y quién va?

**[01/10 19:02] Dadichi:** Suga, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka y Ennoshita, por ahora. Falta que respondan Narita y Kinoshita.

**[01/10 19:02] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** Y TSUKKI????????????????????

**[01/10 19:03] Dadichi:** Dice que le parece una pérdida de tiempo.

**[01/10 19:03] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** :(

**[01/10 19:03] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ: **lo voy a convencer ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[01/10 19:03] Bokubro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[01/10 19:03] Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_KARASUNO FIGHT!_  
**[01/10 19:12] Tsukishima Kei:** Yo también voy.

_Best Captains_  
**[01/10 19:12] Dadichi:** ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJO?

**Author's Note:**

> Me es MUY incómodo escribir conversaciones por mensajes porque no tengo ni idea de cómo serían los chicos hablando por el teléfono, así que lo adapto a conversaciones que he tenido con amigos (?. Bueno, gracias por leer, estaré pensado en cómo disfrazar a los chicos.
> 
> pd: Sendai está muy lejos de Tokio y si creaba esta historia siguiendo las normas de la realidad, pues no tenía sentido así que supongamos que esta historia es en un universo alternativo en el que Tokio está a media hora de autobús de Sendai. 'Enga, hasta luego (y gracias por leer).


End file.
